


Life and Death

by AbbyStaffyIsGeek



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Greek - Freeform, Happy Ending, Multi, Norse, On Hiatus, Whump, not much though, percabeth, roman - Freeform, solangelo, some fierrochase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyStaffyIsGeek/pseuds/AbbyStaffyIsGeek
Summary: Magnus Chase visits Camp Half-Blood with his cousin, Annabeth, and her boyfriend, Percy. His appearance causes major disturbance and leaves all of the campers reeling.OrAngsty Nico di Angelo and confused everyone else. Cute shipping moments. Set after the Ship of the Dead.





	Life and Death

**Magnus Chase’s pov:**

 

I didn't think meeting up with Percy and Annabeth would mean this. 

 

When Annabeth suggested I visit her in New York I thought we'd get coffee, go to Central Park and maybe go to the Statue of Liberty. I might meet Percy’s little sister, Estelle, and hear about how my cousin and her boyfriend were prepping for college in the Fall. All in all I was expecting a pretty conventional trip to the Big Apple, possibly a couple of mythical beings along the way, but nothing three armed demigods couldn't handle. I was not ready for this:

 

“So Magnus, while you're in New York we might as well all visit Camp Half Blood, it's not too far from here” Annabeth suggested from the driver’s seat of Percy’s Prius, she had been very firm in her desire to drive, something about ‘I once drove a helicopter into the side of a building, Percy, I'm more than equipped to drive your car!’. 

 

“Erm” I mumbled, only just just realising we were on a route to Long Island; the happy couple had duped me. 

 

“We just think it would be a good idea to create ties between the Greek and Norse demigods, and then later on the Roman and Norse. Right, Percy? ” with her last words she nudged Percy in the ribs, to which he made a muffled but definitely pained squeak from the passenger seat. 

 

“Um, yeah. Definitely. A while back Annabeth and I met some people from the Egyptian side, not demigods exactly but they were good allies. Also, if the camps know and trust each other they'll be less likely to kill each other.” I didn't like how Percy said ‘less likely to kill each other’ not ‘they won't kill each other’ but I let the two of them carry on- even if it was just to give me more time to try and break the child lock. 

 

“And don't worry, our friends won't try to kill you immediately. I told them that you could be trusted, and that you're my cousin. The campers trust Percy and I so they shouldn't hurt you.” assured Annabeth, not really helping my anxiety over the situation. 

 

“Fine. But… What exactly did you tell them about me?” I asked, having no luck with the lock and deciding I might as well try to get along with the Camp Half Blood demigods. 

 

“Not that you're technically dead, don't worry about that. Just that you're a Norse demigod who has saved the world. Well, 9 worlds apparently but we didn't want to freak them out too much” explained Annabeth, keeping a close eye on the road. 

 

After that the conversation pittered out, giving me plenty of time to contemplate just how screwed was. It wasn't that I didn't trust the Greek demigods, I mean, my own cousin is one, but they might not like me. Not only that, but the stories Annabeth had told me (though still in my head) had faded out so I couldn't remember exact names of people who did things. Some were obvious, like Percy being her waterbending boyfriend or Thalia being like her older sister for years. But I couldn't for the life of me remember if Leo could shape-shift or if that was Hazel, or maybe it was neither. Annabeth had a habit of telling stories and only explaining who people were once, and then not going back over it. I was pretty sure we'd arrive at Camp Half Blood and I'd say hi to some girl I'd call Silena and then everyone would get mad at me because ‘no! That's Clarrise you stupid dolt!’.  In the middle of my worry I could feel Jack buzzing softly in his runestone form against my chest, part of me hoped he was trying to be supportive but the rest of me realised he was just excited to be in such close proximity to Riptide, even if she was in pen form. 

 

__

  
  


“We're here!” Annabeth exclaimed as she parked the car next to a large pine tree at the top of the hill. She walked straight by the dragon and the glowing golden fleece so I guessed they were harmless. 

 

That's when I got the view. It was beautiful, strawberry fields bathed in the rich sunlight and coliseums stood tall as if most of them in the world weren't in ruins. A tall building, the Big House, had multicoloured flowers decorating its porch and even the dark forest seemed cheery enough with a group of campers in orange t-shirts, just like Percy and Annabeth’s, sat near there and ate what I assumed to be a picnic, though from this distance it was hard to tell. And of course, in the middle of the valley, were the cabins. They were arranged in a mismatched square, where several reflected so much light I was fairly certain I had irreparable damage to my corneas and one, that seriously gave me a bad feeling like nothing else in the camp had, seemed to suck in light, so that the immediate area surrounding the building looked like early evening, not midday. 

 

“Come on, Magnus, they'll be waiting for us” said Percy as he led the three of us towards the Big House where, on closer inspection, there was a small crowd gathered made up of anyone from ages 9 to about 18. It was obviously not the entire population of the camp as I could see other people doing what I guessed were their normal activities, but there were at least 20.

 

“Hey everyone, this is my cousin, Magnus.” Annabeth told the crowd simply when we got close enough. Several looked at me curiously and others glared, but no one immediately tried to stab me so I counted that as a win. Meanwhile, Jack buzzed even more persistently against my chest, I guessed that so many weapons in one place was making him antsy to explore and, quite possibly, flirt. Unfortunately for him I figured that pulling out my talking, glowing sword wouldn't be the best gesture of peace. 

 

“Hi, I'm Magnus. I'm a Norse demigod, nice to meet you?” I greeted, deciding that simplicity was best. It worked a little too well apparently since after I'd spoken a good 5 people yawned and walked off towards what looked to be a climbing wall spouting lava. 

 

“How come we've never met any of your kind before?” asked a big girl gruffly and accusingly. She had messy brown hair and looked about 17 and though she was wearing a clay bead necklace like everyone else I'd seen she wasn't wearing the orange t-shirt, instead she had on a college t-shirt. I guessed she'd only just gotten here and hadn't yet changed into her camp getup. 

 

“Er, Clarrise? Maybe be a little less, er, harsh?” tried Percy, giving Clarrise a look that said ‘look, I get that you don't trust him but unless I get everyone here to at least tolerate him I'll have to listen to Annabeth moaning about it for a month. So just chill, alright?’. As you can tell I'm amazing at reading facial expressions. 

 

“Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you.” she warned before she stalked past us, shoving me as she went. I guessed her and Alex would be besties. With her went most of the rest of the crowd, a lot of them looking eerily similar to one another. This made sense when I realised they were all technically related, though Annabeth had assured me that god genetics didn't really count so it wasn't gross for her to date Percy. 

 

“Well, that went about as well as can be expected. Want a tour?” asked Annabeth, not waiting for answer before dragging me along. 

 

__

 

The tour had been going reasonably well so far. Annabeth explained we were a couple of weeks into Summer so the camp was at its busiest. I realised this must have been great for her, since the last summer here she only got to enjoy the last two weeks of since she'd been busy saving the world the rest of the time. And even those two weeks had been occupied by recovering and trying to find her not dead friend who had done… Something or other- the details were a little hazy. As we walked we got to a building that looked like an infirmary, and outside a blonde guy was happily lounging on a deck chair before noticing us, which is when he came over. 

 

“Hey, guys! This must be Magnus, I'm Will” he smiled brightly at me whilst I tried desperately to figure out who he was. This awkward pause of me struggling to recollect anything about him did give me time to take in his appearance, which was startlingly similar to my own. He was my height, his hair was also blonde though his wasn't as pale and had little curls, his eyes were light blue, not too far off my grey ones. He had my muscle too, despite seeming to be a medic. Probably from spending at least every day of summer weapons training. 

 

“Hi, Will. How's the infirmary?” asked Percy easily, apparently this guy wasn't another Clarrise who needed to be begged not to impale me. 

 

“Good, normal injuries from training sessions but nothing super drastic. Which is just as well since Nico has abandoned me for the last three days to help out Jason” great, more names. Will said it with dramatic exasperation but he was still smiling cheerfully, and Percy let out his own chuckle. 

 

“Great! Jason's here? Where?”Annabeth asked enthusiastically, the one helpful part of my brain reminded me that Jason was son of the Roman sky god, Jupiter. Basically Zeus. 

 

“Just near the woods, him and Nico are erecting a shrine to Janus there, a bunch of the girls went to watch them work. Something about ‘Jason is so hot!’” directed Will, walking with us as he talked until we got to the correct clearing. 

 

Just as Will had promised there was a gaggle of people watching two guys sort out the shrine. One of the onlookers caught my eye, a girl with choppy brown hair who seemed to be threatening another girl who was staring at who I assumed to be Jason's muscled arms. I didn't focus on her for too long though, as I saw the two people in the middle. One seemed to be Jason, he was yet another blonde guy though he was more similar to Will than to me. His hair was also shorter and he was, surprisingly, flying as he lifted a large rock towards the top of the shrine. He wore a tight Camp Half Blood shirt and I could see the little clay beads on his necklace. However, it was the other guy I had more focus on. He had jet black hair, long and messy covering one of his eyes almost completely. He was shorter than Jason, and looked around 14. His outfit was also unlike anything anyone else was wearing, he wore black jeans and dark boots, with a black skull t-shirt. He didn't even wear a clay bead necklace. In all honesty he stood out like a sore thumb, but it was more than that that was making me notice him. Like with the dark cabin when I looked at him I had this sense of dread, a feeling of unease that rattled me to my very essence. Jack buzzed uncomfortably on my chest and the power of Frey inside me shrivelled in fear. It only got worse as we got closer and he turned to look right at me, staring daggers into my soul, and advancing angrily. 

 

“Hey Nic-” started Percy, interrupted by Nico. 

 

“What the Hell, Annabeth?! He's dead!” Nico sounded personally offended, as if my state of living was threatening him in some way. 

 

“Urgh” said Percy and Annabeth simultaneously, as the crowd of people from before now started to watch our conversation with interest. I just wanted to know how Nico knew I was technically dead. 

 

“Erm, Nico, what's going on?” Asked Jason, giving me a hard stare before turning to Nico who was running his hands through his hair with stress. 

 

“Annabeth brought her dead cousin to camp.” he sounded seriously angry for some reason, and it was rubbing me the wrong way. As if he though just because someone's dead they don't belong, and since both me and most of my friends are dead, I took personal offence at that. 

 

“Hey! I'm right here you know!” I said, stepping towards Nico with my arms crossed. As I stepped forwards everyone else stepped back. 

 

“Yes, but you're dead. You died. You shouldn't be here anymore, it's not even like you came back to life! You're just a ghost but with substance.” I felt needlessly annoyed by his words, I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him- but I didn't know why. 

 

“I have more right to be here than you do! I'm an einherjar, I died heroically in battle! You're just some creepy kid who sees dead people. My father is the god of living, you're the opposite. You attract death, I can feel it emanating from you like a plague. Everyone here would be better of if you. Just. Left.” I had know idea where it came from, I was being harsh and cruel but I couldn't control my own words. Something inside me was saying this guy was the enemy. 

 

After I had spoken several people people took several more steps away from us, so we were now in a circle. Only then did I notice Nico’s sheathed blade, and that the grass around his feet had been dying as I spoke. Now the entire circle we were standing in was dead, and the air was definitely cooler. Mistier. I looked in his eyes and realised my mistake, where they had been very dark brown, only a shade lighter than his pupils, they were now pitch black. Darker than anything I'd ever seen before, what Annabeth had described the entrance to Tartarus like. His skin seemingly became paler by the second, though that was maybe just the lighting as around us; the mist had grown black and thick, it's tendrils wrapping around us. Nico stepped forward, hatred blossoming in his eyes, the blackness in them seemed to be growing larger, almost making his entire eye a vortex of shadow. I stepped back, falling out of my trance and internally cursing myself and whatever else had made me say those things. 

 

“Magnus Chase. I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades, god of the underworld and the dead. You are of the dead, no matter how quickly your heart beats.” He advanced towards me his voice sounding ancient and as though 4 Nicos were speaking at once. He raised his hand and squeezed it. I felt ice shoot through my core, my pulse relaxed a little. 

 

“You dared speak against me. You, nothing more than a lost spirit, said I don't belong.” I couldn't see anyone outside of our cocoon of darkness now, and I couldn't step back any further. I was petrified, my heart rate should have been off the charts but it was progressively slowing down. He was slowing it down. Eventually, I wouldn't even have a heart rate anymore. 

 

“And you know what, Magnus? You're right. I don't belong, I never did. Because I'm not merely a demigod, I'm a runaway. A murderer. I'm the Ghost King, so bow.” he said his words with such force, such evil combing through them that I felt tears streaming down my face. Without my consent my body knelt down only the floor, my heart beat felt weak. Soon I'd pass out and I really would die forever this time. The last thing I'd see would be Nico’s cold, black eyes staring down at me. 

 

Just as my eyes began to close, Nico let go of his hold on me. Sunlight broke through the darkness so I could see the crowd of people, some also had tears going down their faces. All were staring at the scene in shock, I had a feeling the black mist hadn't been as opaque as it had seemed on the inside. As my heart rate steadily rose, I looked up at Nico, who's eyes were slowly returning to normal and had dark circles under them. His skin seemed paler and his expression was one of shock and horror, unbelieving of what just happened. Dimly I heard voices shouting, Will rushed over and shook Nico, who just kept staring straight at me. A tear slid down his face, and I got the feeling he was just as out of control as I had been. 

 

“Nico! Nico! Come on, please?!” I was properly registering voices now, though I felt as though my head was in a bubble of water. Will was still yelling at Nico, but he hadn't yet shown any sign of recognition towards the blonde demigod. At Nico’s side also rushed Jason, and the two of them led him away from the crowd, though not without shooting me a look that screamed ‘as soon as he's okay, we're killing you’. 

 

And the crowd? They were in a state of panic. The bright side was they didn't seem to care that I was dead since they were too busy getting away from Nico. A lot of them were frozen in place, at some point a centaur had come over and he was trying to control the horde of campers. Percy and Annabeth were the only people who seemed to find it in themselves to help me. 

 

“Magnus!” Annabeth’s tone didn't seem to be a particular emotion, confusion, anger and relief had morphed together. “What the hell just happened?!”. 

 

I wished I could explain it to her as she and Percy helped me to my feet. What had happened? I'd hurt Nico’s feelings for basically no reason and then he traumatised the entire camp for no reason either. 

 

“I… It was like something inside me just told me… I…” I stuttered, and Percy and Annabeth shared a fearful look. 

 

“We'll… We'll figure this out, just- Nico has been having a hard time, okay? Just try and keep out of the other campers’ way for now. You can stay in the Big House tonight.” and with that Annabeth led me through the camp without another word, leaving me to figure out what was going on on my own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Comments and kudos give me life :))


End file.
